<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【恶灵附身steseb】Contratto del demone恶魔契约 by DoloresM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717676">【恶灵附身steseb】Contratto del demone恶魔契约</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM'>DoloresM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SteSeb, TEW - Freeform, 恶灵附身</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>恶魔Stefano/警探Sebastian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【恶灵附身steseb】Contratto del demone恶魔契约</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian召唤了恶魔，这在克里姆森市几乎是一个人人都知道的禁忌，追求名利和金钱的人满大街都是，想要的越多，恶魔取走的代价也就越大，有人用家人换取了金钱，有人用生命换来了一日君王，噩耗不断的交易终于让恶魔召唤活动销声匿迹了。</p><p>他没有时间了，凶手从家里劫走了Lily，他连申请都没有提交就动用了警局的资源，凶手在电话里讥讽的笑声和女儿的尖叫还回荡在他耳边，三个小时之后那个人会把Lily杀死，再当作战利品寄给Sebastian以报当年将他投入监狱的仇。</p><p>工整的六芒星用献祭者的血涂画在警局楼顶，Sebastian把沾了自己鲜血的匕首放在圈阵的中心，纱布包着他受伤的手掌，他用火柴替换了蜡烛，火焰跌落地面的瞬间便把整个法阵灼烧起来，橘红的火光在片刻后燃成青蓝色，他听到镜子破碎的声响接着是快门按下时的白光乍现。</p><p>那就像是个人类，Sebastian抬手遮着脸看向从六芒星中央走来的男人，没有传闻中蝙蝠的翅膀或者是恶龙的尾巴，也没有锋利到能开膛破肚的尖爪。那个人——恶魔穿着蓝紫色的整套西装，在热得让人发疯的天围着围巾，戴着皮手套的手里握着Sebastian的军用匕首。他的眼睛被烧着了，Sebastian走神地想到，被头发盖住的右眼冒着幽蓝的火光。<br/>“<br/>Stefano Valentini为你效劳。”恶魔站在离Sebastian只有三步远的地方举止优雅地鞠躬，他舔着嘴角剩余的血腥味，那是从刀刃上沾染的献祭者的血。“美味。”恶魔评论道。</p><p>原来恶魔也是有国籍的。Sebastian浪费了两秒钟去考虑这种没太有用处的事，尽管对于那句美味的指向有些好奇，他还是直入主题。“找到我女儿，她叫Lily，带我去见她。”</p><p>“只有这样？”恶魔兴趣缺缺地问。<br/>“只有这——你什么意思？”Sebastian快要失去耐心了，平常的话他还会勉强思考一下和恶魔对话的技巧，比如如何不让自己快速死亡，可是现在不一样，他发誓如果Stefano还不按照他说得做，他就先把这个半吊子恶魔打一顿丢进牢房里。“别再他妈浪费我的时间。”</p><p>Stefano在思考什么，他的瞳仁飘来飘去像是在虚空里观察着什么，接着他咧开嘴笑出声，在Sebastian听来完完全全的变态杀人犯的笑声。“事情还是蛮有趣的。”他把手心向上举到空中，一架相机凭空出现在他手掌里，快门声之后一张照片被吐了出来。里面有警探被绑架的女儿，还有三个凶神恶煞的犯人。</p><p>“该死的。”Sebastian几乎就要掏枪了，Lily的眼中充满了恐慌和泪水。“这样就好说了，我们可以来谈谈条件了。”Stefano慢步走到他身边，像是评估货物一般打量着他，最后凑上前贴着浑身不自在的Sebastian的脖颈深吸了一口气。“你愿意付出一切来拯救你的女儿吗？”</p><p>他已经什么都没有了。Sebastian想到，除了Lily，还有他这份岌岌可危的工作，他已经不剩下什么了。“我愿意。*”他郑重其事地说，或许他应该思考一下在一切结束之后让谁来照顾Lily。</p><p>“那真是太棒了。”Stefano用匕首在Sebastian的脖颈划出一道伤痕，对方颤抖了一下没有闪躲，愤怒和恐惧的气息一起笼罩了他们，就像是前菜一样开胃。一个伤痕累累的灵魂和一个强大的身体，恶魔从成熟的灵魂中汲取力量，就在人类以为死亡就是结束的时候，恶魔会把献祭者的灵魂带到地狱进行无限期地折磨。</p><p>“我要你的灵魂。”Stefano用手掌拢着Sebastian的脖颈，喉结被手心按压着不适地滑动，“我要你的肉体和精神，总而言之你的一切都会属于我。”他收紧手指，氧气被截断让Sebastian几乎窒息，警探挣扎着尝试挣脱恶魔的钳制，强壮的身体被没费什么力气一般举起，Sebastian蜷缩起双腿狠狠踹在Stefano的小腹。</p><p>夺走呼吸的手松开了，Sebastian狼狈地跌落在地，恐惧和条件反射让他下意识举起了枪，对准了有些震惊的恶魔。Stefano有好几千年没有挨打了，更何况是一个人类，一个散发着“我很美味”信号的人类，他想要撕开对方的胸口，在羔羊的惨叫中吞噬胆敢反抗他的心脏、大脑和眼球。</p><p>他很香，Stefano再次切实地意识到这一点，比起单纯的恐惧，Sebastian在攻击的时候散发着别的味道，伴随着会令人发疯的滚烫的血液。他把呼之欲出的利爪小心地藏起，“野蛮人。”Stefano评价道，“那我们来解决问题吧。”<br/>话题转换的像是刚才的斗争没有发生，Sebastian没有放下手里的枪，他还有些发抖，“带我去见我的女儿，犯人我要亲自解决他们。”他重申到，Stefano略显做作地发出了“哇哦”的一声，“这还真是个简单的委托，我的爱好岂不是没有用武之地。”</p><p>恶魔收到了一个不耐烦的眼神，他打了一个响指，淡蓝色的火焰包裹了他们，有着实感的压力从脚面裹挟到口鼻，厚重的空气让Sebastian感到呼吸困难。Stefano在火焰中发光，热浪掀起他面前的头发，露出那只狰狞的右眼。</p><p>下一秒他们就出现在一个地下室的入口，就连锁都被贴心地以劈两半。Sebastian在短暂的恶心恢复之后看向了得意的Stefano，“一个赠品。”恶魔几乎算得上是开心地回答，“欢迎下次光临。”</p><p>“那你到底为什么还在跟着我。”空档的隧道里只有一个人的脚步声，Stefano精致的皮鞋落地却悄无声息，他大概是漂浮着，只是做出了走路的动作。“因为有趣，而且你也没有资格制止我，人类。”</p><p>Sebastian皱了皱眉没有回话，他很快干掉了第一个看门的人，那家伙被一个背摔丢在墙上险些把胃都吐出来，第二个人被电击枪放倒在地不停地抽搐，最内侧房间门口两个持枪的人结结实实一人挨了一枪，Sebastian踹开了大门，罪魁祸首用枪口对准了他，警探急忙翻滚到一旁的桌子后面。</p><p>Stefano慢悠悠地走着，相机忠实地固定着时间，那些被Sebastian丢在身后的人在他手里可以成就更伟大的东西，刀刃划破胸腹内脏喷溅而出的瞬间被记录下来，然后像是展示一般被留在了回廊里。</p><p>Sebastian受了点没有大碍的伤，子弹钻过对方的头颅为生命画上休止符。他把Lily抱在怀里，听着一直都没响起过的皮鞋声响在一步步靠近，一个即将收缴他灵魂的恶魔。</p><p>“Lily听着，”Sebastian意识到自己的声音在发抖，方才紧张情绪之下的冲动消失之后，他意识到就连自己也在害怕死亡。“你要去妈妈那里住一段时间，不要害怕，我们都会保护你的。”最后一句是谎言，他用拇指抹掉Lily眼角的泪水。</p><p>“真感人。”Stefano在他背后夸张地鼓起掌来，Sebastian慌忙把Lily挡在身后，他急促地喘息着，“别在这里。”他软下声音抗争道，“别在她面前。”</p><p>Stefano喜欢他的请求，如果能变成求饶就更好的，可怜的颤抖着的灵魂，恐惧像霜糖一样浸泡其中。</p><p>他想要更多。“我可以等，不过这只是因为我乐于完成你的心愿。”他想要方才令人上瘾的味道，那种在痛苦和绝望中的挣扎，带着孤注一掷的攻击，和愤怒的火焰。“把她送走，警探，然后我会找到你。”在Stefano意识到他的思<br/>维已经脱离恶魔契约的时候已经太晚了。“我们会好好清算你要支付的代价，La mia anima deliziosa.（我美味的灵魂）”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian一直以为自己会变得和Stefano留在走廊里的人一样，说实话那些被恶魔称为艺术的东西很恶心，恶心到他会按着恶魔的头去精神病院看看脑子。事实是比起在地狱折磨人类，属于他的恶魔看来有更多打算。</p><p>在自主停职两个月之后他再次回到岗位上时引起了不小的轰动，同事们打赌他消失的原因，从因为擅自动用警局资源被迫自愿停职到他和Myra复婚。</p><p>Kidman看到了警局楼顶的六芒星，她帮Sebastian掩盖了这件事，恶魔的代价往往高到出奇，她曾经以为Seb已经不会回来了。</p><p>中午的时候Joseph悄悄走到Kidman身边，左右张望了一下才低头说，“我上午无意间看到了Seb的浏览记录。”他耐人寻味地停顿了一下，“如何减少恶魔的施虐欲和性欲。”</p><p>Kidman手里的马克杯掉在了地上，咖啡溅在她的鞋面。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian的双手被捆在一起吊在房梁上，刺痛和麻木让他无法动弹，金属的分腿器卡在他的大腿中间，Stefano坐在一旁的沙发上摆弄着遥控，从私密位置传出的嗡鸣声时大时小，有液体滴落的声音在这间昏暗的房间里响起。</p><p>“你下班晚到我几乎要生气了。”Stefano再次扳动开关，任由Sebastian呜咽一声拽动着锁链发出声响，“难道警局里有你喜欢到想要一起加班的人吗，My love？”话音刚落恶魔就闻到了愤怒的味道，几乎像他的火焰一般要掀翻整<br/>个空间——Stefano专门为他俩制造的爱的小屋。</p><p>“因为我要写完那份天杀的报告！”无辜被惩罚的Sebastian怒吼起来，“你这个变态把我放下来！”</p><p> </p><p>END<br/>————————————————————————<br/>救命啊第一次写steseb我好ooc，因为不够变态写不出小芬的味道，流泪了<br/>开头seb说了一句“我愿意”是，被求婚时候的回答（强行Stefano理解<br/>他们俩真的好香啊太上头了！！！我想看好多play都写不出来可恶！！！<br/>中间被省略的两个月之后可能会写一写，梗源是一个代餐。被迫品尝身体和灵魂的seb也算是完成了代价的支付嘛x</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>